Sassiness in disguise
by once-upon-my-feels
Summary: Swan Queen High School AU - The captain of the volleyball team and the most nerdly girl in the school trapped in a storage... different personalities, hormones acting, conversation heating up... Oh my, what could possibly go wrong? (Strong T, rated M to be on a safe side; maybe turned into a two-shot, don't know)


[A/N] Hello, fellows!

So, this popped into my head ages ago, and I finally decided to give it a go. Regina is 17, Emma is 16 and I know nothing about US High School system.

A few things:

English is not my first language (I didn't want to bother my dear beta with such a silly shot)

I do not own OUAT or its characters

That's my very first experience writing something 'sexy'

Hope you guys enjoy it anyway

Let's go on with the fic, then? Reviews are always appreciated!

xx

**E**mma Swan is the volleyball star, the perfect girl that everyone wants to be.

At the opposite side of the popularity mirror is Regina Mills: A very pretty girl hidden behind buttoned up clothes and black glasses. They're got nothing in common, but the faith wanted for them to be united. At least that is how Emma is forcing herself to believe things.

**One hour earlier…**

"Swan!"

"Yes, coach Walker?" – The blonde athletic girl turned her head shaking her perfect pony tail – "How can I help you?"

"Go to the storage and bring two more balls. NOW!"

"Always so kind…" – Emma muttered to herself.

"I HEARD THAT!"

The girl chuckled and left walking lazily as always.

Emma entered the storage and closed the door behind her. Only seconds later she heard someone pleading:

"No! Oh, no, on no…"

"What?"

"The door, the knob is broken! I've been waiting for someone to show up for at least two hours, ugh!"

"What do you mean? A-are we trapped in here?"

"Good one, Sherlock…"

**30 minutes later…**

"Oh crap…" - Emma mumbled while checking the door's knob for the sixth time in the past ten minutes.

"What? Didn't the door magically have itself open yet?"

"No, and could you do me a huge favor and stop being such an ass?"

Regina mumbled something inaudible.

"I so want to get outta here…"

"Oh, and I'm loving this entire situation…" - Regina replied in a bitter tone.

"No, I don't think that you're happy at all, but look; I'm the volleyball star… I go… I go to the best parties and sat up at the popular's table. So you should be more than happy that you're spending some time with me."

"Ha, don't make me laugh, Swan! All that things that you said mean nothing to me…"

"Hm, let's see… You – Emma pointed to Regina so she could prove her point – _"Oh, I was only hanging out for a sec with one of the most beautiful and popular girls at school" _– Emma said, mocking of Regina's deep voice, causing the brunette to giggle - and I will be all like _"damn guys, you don't know what shit just happened to me! I got trapped with one of those nerds of the School's paper! And no, I don't know who she was, because… You know, they all kinda look the same."_

The blonde shrugged and smirked, and Regina tried her best to not look offended.

More ten minutes passed and Emma started walking from one side of the room to another, and that was really annoying the other girl.

"Could you stop doing this, please? I mean, gee! Sit down for a second!"

"Why don't _you_ sit down?"

"With these pants? Sorry dear, but no."

Emma stared at Regina's pants. _"Hm, she has such a rounded ass"_ – Emma thought to herself. Apparently she stared for more time than she intended.

Regina noticed it.

"See something you like, Swan dear?"

"Hm? I mean, no… I was just…"

"You can look, I know I'm hot" – Regina smirked.

Emma always saw Regina talking like a nerd, using big words and acting like an adult. She didn't know that the brunette could be so spontaneous. Actually, there was a thing about the brunette – not that Emma would ever admit it out loud – something about the way she went to school with heels and dressed all professionally. And her glasses were such a turn on…

"_Okay, focus, Swan. She's nobody, she's just a nerd. A cute nerd with a really nice ass…"_ – Emma caught herself staring again.

Regina dropped a glass and lowered herself to catch it. Emma accompanied the movement and asked herself if she now how sexy she got when she bent down.

"_She's probably a virgin, she knows nothing about being sexy"_ – Emma grinned but got really surprised by her own thought.

"So, cell phones?"

"Still not working. Yours?"

"Dead battery…"

"Damn it Regina!"

"Hey, hey, how could I imagine that I'd be trapped here with… well" – she jagged at Emma – "_you_."

"What you mean by saying "you" – Emma mimicked her tone - with this shitty expression on your face?"

"Forget it."

"Spit it, bitch."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, whore" – both laughed – "I think you just can't handle the true!"

"Try me."

"You're selfish. Bothersome. Overbearing, disturbing, fabricated, abusive…"

"Ouch!"

"Shut up, I'm not finished" – Regina said suddenly stepping into Emma's personal space; she was being bossy herself and surprisingly Emma was starting to enjoy that – "you are unpolished, unpleasing, infamous… And sometimes you're kinda sassy, but that I appreciate. It is kinda…hot" – the brunette whispered that last word after biting her lip.

Emma felt a sudden chill run over her spine.

"What do you know about hotness?"

"I know I think that you're hot…"

Was she a lesbian? Emma would never tell…

"Oh, really? You're not really waiting for me to say it back, are you?"

"Don't need for that, thanks. I already know that I am."

Emma laughed in a mocking way, but could not deny the sparkle on her eyes by seeing Regina being so cocky. That dominant attitude mixed with the sexy glasses and high heels were giving Emma some feelings; very inappropriate feelings.

"Pretty narcissist, aren't we?"

"Oh! Look who knows some difficult words! – Regina mocked at her."

"I've been preparing myself for when I found a cocky jackass so I could spit all my college words into their fucking fancy face…"

"I see your vocabulary is getting back to normal… I like you way better when you talk dirty" – Regina said that in a lower voice, while sitting on a stool and crossing her legs. She stared directly at Emma, who was truly shocked by the way that conversation was going.

"What such a virgin would know about dirty things?"

Regina stood up and stepped next to Emma again, but not so closer this time. She put one hand over her heart, pretending to be offended.

"Me? A virgin?"

Emma's eyes involuntarily shone in expectation for the rest of the sentence, and Regina noticed.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know it, huh?"

Emma smirked.

"So, Emma, I already confessed what I think about you… all of it" – she said playing with the collar of Emma's shirt, making the blonde shiver at the sudden contact – "now I guess it's your time to say what you think about me…" - she smiled seductively.

"Well" – Emma unexpectedly found that was hard to breathe with Regina so damn close to her – "I think you are such a nerd… stupid when it comes to social skills, that you dresses like a porn movie secretary and you can be really annoying sometimes, despite the fact that you're missy know it all, and this is pretty shitty behavior…"

Regina grinned.

"What is funny about it?"

"It's funny that you made your speech, but I heard nothing after you said porn movie…"

"Jesus, you're such a fucking child!"

"Are you attracted by a child, Swan?" – Regina whispered next to her ear.

"Gods, no."

"So explain… this" – Regina smirked while pointing down to a very hardened nipple.

True be told, Regina's hot breath was giving Emma chills.

"I'm not attracted to you anyway, Regina. You're… you're…" _so fucking hot_ – the blonde only thought, unable to speak after Regina planted a wet kiss on her neck. Emma was going to protest – was – if Regina hasn't slammed her lips onto the blonde's her lips first. Regina teased trying to open a way enter Emma's mouth with her warm tongue, an act that Emma also would have stopped, if wasn't for the incredible uncomfortable tingling between her legs. Emma opened her mouth and Regina's mouth explored it on the most delicious way. The brunette tasted like apples and cinnamon. She kissed Emma gently at first, but then deepened the kiss; the blonde let the other girl lead the way all the time, just feeling that delicious tongue on her mouth. Without a warning Regina captured the blonde's lower lips, sucked it vigorously and then bit it. Emma mentally cursed herself when she moaned by the act. As the brunette grabbed the back of her neck, Emma couldn't do anything but grab her by the waist to feel her closer. She desperately needed the contact, saying by the pool that was running down through her panties. One of Regina's hands slid until it reached Emma's butt and squeezed it while she sucked rosy lips again. Emma thought that she couldn't be wetter, but when Regina kept caressing her ass that she noticed how wrong she was. They stopped the kiss when the lack of oxygen became an issue.

"Are… are you insane?" – Emma shouted after taking a few necessary seconds to regain her breath.

"What?" – Regina smirked.

With all the sweat, the messy hair falling slightly over her face and the make-up all cluttered, Emma thought that the brunette was way hotter than before; she wanted to kiss her over and over again. True be told, more than this. She already could see the brunette laying on her bed.

"_Oh God"_ – she thought when noticed that she was still staring at Regina's breasts, who were peeking out of the blouse thanks to Emma's previous effort to rip it out during their kissing.

"I'm seeing someone, didn't you know?"

"Is she here?"

"NO!"

"Then who cares?" – Regina raised one eyebrow while walking at the door. She grabbed a clip from her black silky hair and opened the door like a subtle thief.

"Let's go… Weren't you dying to get out of here?"

"You… you did this?"

"No. Let's just say that I got lucky today…" - she stared at Emma and licked her lips in a way that made Emma's overheated center ache more to be touched.

"But, so you can know… I've been watching you for a while, Swan…" - Regina left, leaving a very flushed, aroused and frustrated blonde alone with her thoughts.

"God… how… hot…" – Emma exhaled before living the room, only stopping to watch Regina walking towards her classroom.


End file.
